


bang bang bang

by yucc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Trust, for challenge #platonichallenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamu hanya hidup satu kali saja.</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <strong>#platonichallenge</strong> dari <i>winter lodge</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bang bang bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystallizedcherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/gifts).



**Disklaimer:**

  * **Captain America: The Winter Soldier** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Anthony dan Joe Russo_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  *  Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lirik lagu **BANG BANG BANG (** **뱅뱅뱅)** yang dibawakan oleh _BIGBANG_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Steve melirik jam di dinding, _masih pagi, masih pukul sembilan_. Baru saja ia menyelesaikan ritual larinya yang tentu saja ditemani oleh teman terdekatnya saat ini, Sam. Sejak kejatuhan Triskelion dan ribut-ribut media, Steve cukup kaget mendapati Sam masih tetap mau di sisinya, berjuang bersamanya untuk memerangi krisis Bumi yang mungkin akan datang di lain hari, entah, siapa yang tahu. Di dunia modern ini, ia sungguh sangat selektif dalam berkawan, dan lebih selektif lagi dalam mengelompokkan orang-orang yang dapat ia percaya.

 _Ting, tong_ , terdengar dentingan bel flatnya, pertanda ada yang baru saja menekan. Mungkin itu Sam, karena Steve memang sudah berpesan minta ditemani mencari sepatu lari baru. Sepatunya sudah rusak lagi akibat tidak sanggup menahan gesekan berlebih tiap kakinya pakai. Kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk menuruti temannya itu dalam hal membeli sepatu yang lebih berkualitas. Rasanya melelahkan kalau harus mengganti sepatu tiap tiga minggu sekali, dan gajinya habis hanya untuk benda tersebut.

“Iya, sebentar, Sam,” ujar Steve setengah keras, agar temannya di balik pintu dapat mendengar. Ia bergegas untuk berjalan ke pintu depan, sembari masih bertelanjang kaki. Tetes-tetes air turun dari rambut pirangnya ke lantai sebagai penanda perpindahannya. Masih ada sisir di tangan kanannya ketika ia membuka pintu dengan tangan kiri.

Ternyata, yang ada di balik pintu bukan pria tinggi berkulit gelap, melainkan wanita berambut merah lurus sepundak. “Yo, Kap,” sapa Natasha dengan tangan kiri, sementara yang kanan menenteng satu kantung plastik berisi kotak dengan selusin telur ayam di dalamnya. Steve buru-buru mempersilakan Natasha masuk, meskipun ia tahu, tanpa izin pun Natasha sudah biasa melenggang ke sini sesuka hati.

“Aku belum sarapan,” kata Natasha yang melangkah menuju dapur Steve untuk meletakkan kantung plastik bawaannya, “lumayan, tadi ada diskon besar untuk telur di toko dekat tempatku, jadi sekalian kubeli. Lakukan sesukamu untuk sarapan pagi ini, ya,” sambung wanita berambut merah itu, seraya duduk di salah satu kursi makan flat Steve. Steve menghela napas melihat satu lagi orang yang begitu ia percayai di dunia ini selain Sam, yang lagi-lagi menumpang sarapan di flatnya.

“Aku tidak menumpang saja. Setidaknya, pagi ini kubawakan bahan baku,” sahut Natasha dari arah dapur, waktu Steve menjemur handuk di belakang. _Oh, ya_ , hampir saja Steve lupa kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa membaca pikiran orang, meski berkali-kali Natasha membantahnya.

“Dan aku tidak membaca pikiranmu. Aku hanya membaca gestur badanmu, Rogers.”

 _Benar, kan_.

“Mau telur setengah matang atau yang matang?” tanya Steve sambil mengenakan apron, sekembalinya dari tempat menjemur. Ia segera menyiapkan peralatan masak juga bahan-bahan makanan, termasuk mengeluarkan telur yang dibawa Natasha.

“Matang. Tahukah kamu, kalau satu dari sepuluh telur mengandung bakteri _Escerichia coli_? Bakteri itu hanya bisa mati kalau telur dimasak sampai matang. Bagaimana kalau satu dari sepuluh itu adalah telur yang kaugunakan sekarang, Steve? Nanti aku bisa cepat mati. Tidak elit sekali, mati oleh bakteri.”

Steve memutar bola matanya, sungguh, Natasha kadang-kadang memang terlewat dramatis. “Usus besar kita juga punya bakteri yang sama. Kalau ada yang masuk dari telur, nanti juga bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.”

Natasha mencibir, meski tak akan terlihat oleh Steve karena pria itu sedang memunggunginya. “Kau gampang berkata demikian karena imunitasmu bisa dengan mudah membunuh _Eserichia coli_ yang datang menginvasi.”

Si rambut pirang hanya mengangkat bahu, pertanda menyerah untuk mendebat Natasha. Steve mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, lalu menekan layar sentuh dan tak lama berselang, salah satu lagu gubahan Beethoven mengalun memenuhi ruangan. Baru saja ia mau mencuci tangan untuk memulai ritual memasaknya, saat tiba-tiba Natasha berkomentar dengan suara serius yang sangat tidak biasanya—

“Matikan. Ganti lagunya.”

Steve tidak berkomentar, dan bergegas menuruti permintaan Natasha. Lagu Air Music dari George Winston ganti mengisi keheningan ruangan. Tidak ada komplain yang datang dari Natasha, berarti wanita bermata hijau itu tidak masalah dengan aliran jazz.

Steve mencuci tangan, lalu menyadari ruangan masih saja diam, mungkin karena ia memutar lagu pertama tadi. Ketika meletakkan wajan di atas kompor, sang pria membuka mulutnya, “Boleh bertanya?”

Natasha tetap bungkam sampai lagu berakhir dan lagu bergenre jazz lain mulai terdengar. Steve sudah hampir selesai dan berpikir bahwa Natasha mungkin akan mengabaikan suaranya barusan.

“—Red Room1 sering memutar Für Elise untuk menghipnotis dan mencuci otak agen-agennya.”

Tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan Steve, tapi ia harap satu anggukan sudah dapat Natasha anggap sebagai tanda kalau percakapan soal ini dapat berhenti sekarang juga.

Steve membawa dua piring berisi omelet dan irisan daging asap ke meja makan, satu untuk Natasha dan satu untuknya. Lagu sudah berganti lagi sebanyak dua kali begitu mereka selesai makan. Natasha membawa piring-piring kosong juga peralatan makan ke bak cuci dan mulai membersihkan.

“Ah, titipan dari Sam, katanya dia tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Aku jadi penggantinya.”

Steve mengangguk-angguk, lalu berucap, “Terima kasih. Aku ambil jaketku dulu, Natasha.”

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju ke mal terdekat dari rumah Steve. Ketika melewati salah satu mesim penjual minuman otomatis, Natasha mendadak berhenti untuk membeli sekaleng _cola_. Sambil melanjutkan perjalanan, wanita berambut merah itu menenggak minumannya di samping Steve. Pria berjulukan Kapten Amerika itu pernah mendengar sesuatu mengenai banyak minum _cola_ dapat berbahaya bagi ginjal—

“Natasha—“

“Sebelum kamu mulai menceramahiku, Kap, hanya satu yang mau kusampaikan padamu.”

“Huh?”

“ _YOLO_ , Steve. _You only live once_ ,” jawab Natasha disertai kekehan pelan, dan setelah itu, sang wanita berambut merah meneguk kembali isi kalengnya. Steve menyerah, memilih membiarkan saja Natasha tetap pada prinsipnya.

Steve dan Natasha akhirnya tiba di dalam gedung mal yang mereka tuju. Steve jarang pergi ke mal, sehingga tidak begitu hapal letak toko sepatu yang mau dituju, dan maka dari itu, ia meminta ditemani Sam yang ternyata digantikan oleh Natasha. Steve bahkan tidak tahu harus membeli sepatu seperti apa, tapi ia yakin, Natasha pasti tahu apa yang perlu dicari.

Kedua sahabat itu memasuki salah satu toko sepatu, dan Steve menurut saja ketika Natasha memilihkannya satu merek sepatu yang terbilang berharga mahal, namun diyakini berkualitas baik. _Setidaknya tidak perlu mengganti sepatu tiap tiga minggu sekali_.

Keluar dari toko sepatu, Natasha sempat berhenti sejenak di depan etalase toko yang memiliki jajaran manekin berjaket kulit.

“Tidak keberatan pulang sedikit lebih lama, kan, Kap?”

Steve mengangguk, kemudian sekilas senyum melintas di wajahnya. “Kamu baru saja menemaniku belanja, Natasha. Tidak ada salahnya membalas budi baikmu.”

Natasha tertawa saat itu juga oleh karena kata-kata Steve.

“Perbaharui perbendaharaan katamu, Rogers.”

Steve banyak melihat di serial televisi, mengenai bagaimana para pria mengeluhkan pasangan mereka yang terlalu lama berbelanja. Sahabatnya sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang ia dengar dari mulut para aktor tersebut. Natasha datang, mencari jaket yang ia inginkan, mencoba jaket tersebut, meminta ukuran yang sesuai dengan bangun tubuhnya, dan membayar apa yang ia beli. Semua dilakukan dalam waktu singkat, tidak sampai lima belas menit, tidak seperti stereotip yang beredar mengenai durasi belanja wanita pada umumnya.

Steve ingat, Natasha memang bukan wanita biasa, dan tidak pernah menjadi wanita yang biasa-biasa saja.

“Sudah selesai, Natasha?”

“Iya, tapi aku mau mampir membeli _burger_ dulu.”

Menuruti mau Natasha, sebelum mereka kembali ke daerah flat Steve, sang wanita berambut merah menyempatkan untuk mampir ke penjual _burger_ dan _hot dog_ pinggir jalan. Steve memerhatikan Natasha menukar dollar dengan sebungkus _burger_ yang langsung dimakan sambil jalan.

“Steve—“ Natasha menelan kunyahannya, baru melanjutkan kata-katanya, “harusnya kamu pergi dengan pacarmu, dong. Jangan malah menarikku atau Sam terus. Atau mau kucarikan lagi?” Natasha mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Steve, yang kemudian berbuah tawa dari pria di sampingnya.

“Tidak, terima kasih. Fokusku sekarang bukan untuk hal yang demikian.”

“Ini dua ribu empat belas, Steve,” ujar Natasha, masih dengan nada jahil seperti yang ia gunakan sebelumnya. “Kenalan dengan wanita sebatas untuk pendekatan itu wajar dan bukan hal tabu.”

Senyuman diberikan sang pria berambut pirang pada sahabatnya. “Iya, aku tahu, Natasha. Aku sudah cukup beradaptasi di sini.”

Kali ini Natasha tidak memberikan komentar lagi, dan hanya mengulas senyum singkat. Kalau memang Steve sedang tidak mau dipaksa, maka pembicaraan perihal topik ini selesai sampai di titik barusan. Mungkin ketika Steve berubah pikiran, Natasha kembali akan menawarkan jasa biro jodohnya, meski sepertinya hampir mustahil bagi sang Kapten Amerika untuk mengubah pendiriannya.

Selagi mereka melangkah, mata biru Steve tidak lepas dari memandangi si pemilik iris hijau yang tengah menikmati makanannya, dan Natasha menyadari hal tersebut.

“Ada apa, Steve?”

Alih-alih menanggapi, Steve malah berbalik, lalu berlari menghampiri _stand_ penjual _burger_ dan _hot dog_. Pria berambut pirang itu kembali tidak lama kemudian, dengan membawa sebuah _hot dog_ di tangan.

“ _You only live once._ Benar, bukan, Natasha?”

Natasha tertawa, terbahak-bahak dengan begitu keras dan lepas, bahkan mungkin terbilang membahana.

“Aku suka gayamu, Kap.”

Steve memang belum lama mengenal Natasha, bahkan baru beberapa waktu yang lalu bersahabat dengan sang mantan agen SHIELD, tapi rasanya ia akan cocok dengan wanita berambut merah ini, baik dalam hal pekerjaan, dalam hal pembicaraan, dan mungkin termasuk dalam hal bertukar kepahitan-kepahitan hidup.

—

.

.

.

Suasana begitu gaduh dan kacau, api berkobar di segala sudut jalanan, pun ledakan terdengar dari seluruh arah. Dari ujung matanya, Steve bisa melihat Wanda dan Vision saling beradu menembakkan sinar warna merah dan kuning.

Dari depan wajahnya, ada peluru kaliber yang siap menembusnya.

“Kita semua tahu, kalau perang sia-sia ini akan berakhir ketika kamu mati, Rogers.”

Dihadapkan dengan situasi antara hidup dan mati begini, Steve tetap bergeming, tanpa pergerakan sama sekali. Mata birunya ia arahkan lurus pada wanita berambut merah dengan wajah dingin di hadapannya.

“Maaf, Kapten. Untuk kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa sejalan denganmu. Stark benar, bahwa untuk mencegah terjadinya kekacauan seperti yang Johnson2 timbulkan, semua pemilik kemampuan khusus harus didata dan dipantau.”

“Walau konsekuensinya termasuk menjual kebebasanmu sendiri?”

Tidak ada senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah beku Natasha, padahal rasanya baru kemarin Steve tertawa dengan sahabatnya ini.

“Red Room bisa tercipta karena tidak ada yang memantau mereka, Kap.”

Steve memejamkan matanya, dan meskipun terdengar bunyi desingan peluru di berbagai tempat, suara pelannya tetap dapat didengar oleh Natasha.

“Belum tentu mereka akan menjadi seperti Red Room.”

“Dan kamu tetap tidak bisa menjamin mereka tidak akan berakhir seperti Red Room.”

Steve bungkam, bukan karena kehabisan kata-kata, melainkan karena kelelahan yang terasa dari setiap mili ototnya. Ia melirik samping badannya, masih ada darah yang mengucur, dan tampaknya luka yang begitu fatal kali ini tidak dapat diselamatkan oleh serum yang beredar di pembuluh-pembuluhnya.

“… Kamu benar, Natasha. Perang ini akan berakhir jika aku mati.” Steve memandang lurus iris hijau Natasha yang begitu jernih dan tajam. Sungguh, ia berharap, setelah ini, sahabatnya dapat berbahagia setelah sekian lama berjuang, seperti halnya dirinya.

“Maka dari itu—tolong bantu aku mengakhirinya.”

Walau hanya untuk sepersekian detik, Steve dapat melihat getaran singkat di tangan Natasha yang menggenggam pistol.

“Jangan ragu, Natasha. Ini adalah pilihanmu dan keputusanmu sendiri. Kamu bebas untuk melakukan ini, karena tidak ada seorang pun lagi yang bisa memegang kendali atas dirimu, selain kamu sendiri.”

Steve memejamkan mata, lalu mulai membayangkan bagaimana ia akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang telah lama berpulang. Sepertinya akan sangat heboh bila dapat berkumpul lagi dengan Howling Commandos, bercengkerama bersama mereka, dan setelah menunggu berdekade-dekade, ia akhirnya dapat berdansa dengan wanita yang sampai kini masih ia teramat sayangi3.

Steve membayangkan hidupnya yang singkat di abad baru ini, membayangkan sahabat-sahabatnya, dan berdoa dalam hati untuk kebahagiaan Sam, seorang sahabat yang tidak pernah menghakiminya—

“Jaga Bucky untukku—”

—kebahagiaan Bucky Barnes, seorang sahabat yang pernah hilang dan kemudian ia dapatkan kembali walau hanya sebentar—

“Dan aku yakin, kamu dapat menjaga dirimu dengan sangat baik, Natasha.”

—serta kebahagiaan Natasha Romanoff, seorang sahabat yang ia percayai, yang bahkan kepadanya, ia percayakan kematiannya.

Natasha berkedip untuk mengeraskan kembali pandangannya yang sempat terhalang oleh air mata.

“… Senang bisa mengenalmu, Kapten. Semoga perjalananmu setelah ini menyenangkan,” Natasha memberi jeda untuk menarik napas, “Steve Rogers.”

Steve tersenyum, tidak begitu lebar, namun sungguh tulus dari hati, karena akhirnya ia bisa melepas beban berat yang adalah gelar “Kapten Amerika” yang telah ia pikul selama lebih dari tujuh puluh tahun. Sepasang mata birunya terpejam, tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, tampak damai karena setelah lewat satu abad, kini ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

“Nikmati hidupmu, oke, Natasha?”

Natasha tahu sisa kalimat yang tak tersampaikan oleh Steve Rogers, sahabatnya:

_Karena hidupmu hanya sekali saja._

 

**(pelatuk ditekan)**

 

 

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 

* * *

 

1 Red Room adalah tempat wanita-wanita muda dididik dan dilatih dengan kejam untuk menjadi Black Widow, yang tentu saja merupakan organisasi asal Natasha Romanoff, sebelum bergabung dengan SHIELD.

2 Daisy Johnson, alias Quake, pemimpin kelompok rahasia Secret Warriors yang terdiri dari banyak Inhumans. Ledakan demografi Inhumans karena adegan di episode terakhir Agents of SHIELD musim kedua, diasumsikan penulis menjadi landasan terciptanya Civil War.

3 Peggy Carter, yang masih tetap berada di dalam hati Steve Rogers, meski tujuh puluh tahun lebih telah berlalu.

**Author's Note:**

> kapal kita karam bersama, kok, ce yumna. *run run small*
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
